1. Technical Field of Invention
The present invention relates to radio receivers and methods for the reception of RF (radio frequency) communication signals in a highly integrated receiver.
2. Background of The Invention and Discussion of Prior Art
At the present time, the vast majority of RF communication receivers are of the superheterodyne type. This type of receiver uses one or more IF (intermediate frequency) stages for filtering and amplifying signals at a fixed frequency within an IF chain. This radio architecture has the advantage that fixed filters may be used in the LO chain. In order for the receiver to be useable over multiple bands, its typical architecture is as the single-band receiver shown in FIG. 1. An RF signal arriving at an antenna 11 passes through a band-select RF filter 13, an LNA (low noise amplifier), 15, and into an image filter, 17, which produce a band-limited RF signal. This band-limited RF signal then enters the first mixer 19, which translates the RF signal down to an intermediate frequency by mixing it with the signal produced by the first LO (local oscillator) 21. The undesired mixer products in the IF signal are rejected by an IF filter, 23. The filtered IF signal then enters an IF amplifier stage, 25, after which the outputs feeds into the second mixer 27 which translates it down to yet another intermediate frequency by mixing it with the signal produced by a second LO, 28. The signal is then sent to the baseband for processing. Tuning into a particular channel within the band-limited RF signal is accomplished by varying the frequency of each LO, 21 and 28.
In order to reduce size, power consumption, and cost, it would be advantageous to integrate the electronic components of radio receiver and transmitter to reduce the number of filters and mixers. The superheterodyne design, however, requires high quality, narrowband IF bandpass filters that are typically implemented off-chip. These filtering components impose a lower limit to the size, materials cost, assembly cost, and power consumption of receiver and transmitter built using the superheterodyne design. Moreover, the necessity for mixer and local oscillator circuits operating at high frequencies contributes greatly to the power consumption and general complexity of the superheterodyne receiver. In particular, the high-frequency analog mixers require a large amount of power to maintain linear operation. Although many variations of the superheterodyne design exist, they all share the limitations of the particular design just described.
The growing demand for portable communications has motivated attempts to design radio receivers that permit the integration of more components onto a single chip. Recent advances in semiconductor processing of inductors are allowing more and more of these filters to be implemented on-chip.
A second receiver design is the direct-conversion, or zero-IF, receiver shown in FIG. 2. An antenna 57 couples a RF signal through a first bandpass RF filter, 59, into a LNA, 61. The signal then proceeds through a second RF filter 63, yielding a band-limited RF signal, which then enters a mixer, 65, and mixes with an LO frequency produced by an LO, 67. Up to this point, the direct-conversion receiver design is essentially the same as the previous receiver design. Unlike the previous designs, however, the LO frequency is set to the carrier frequency of the RF channel of interest. The resulting mixer product is a zero-frequency IF signal—a modulated signal at baseband frequency. The mixer output, 67, is coupled into a lowpass analog filter 69 before proceeding into baseband information signal for use by the remainder of the communications system. In either case, tuning is accomplished by varying the frequency of LO, 67, thereby converting different RF channels to zero-frequency IF signals.
Because the direct-conversion receiver design produces a zero-frequency IF signal, its filter requirements are greatly simplified—no external IF filter components are needed since the zero-IF signal is an audio frequency signal that can be filtered by a low-quality lowpass filter. This allows the receiver to be integrated in a standard silicon process from mixer 65 onwards, making the direct-conversion receiver design potentially attractive for portable applications.
The direct-conversion design, however, has several problems, some of which are quite serious. As with the other designs described above, the RF and image filters required in the direct-conversion design must be high-quality narrowband filters that must remain off-chip. Moreover, this design requires the use of high-frequency mixer and LO circuits that require large amounts of power. Additionally, radiated power from LO, 67, can couple into antenna 57, producing a DC offset at the output of mixer, 65. This DC offset can be much greater than the desired zero-IF signal, making signal reception difficult. Radiated power from LO 67 can also affect other nearby direct-conversion receivers tuned to the same radio frequency.
The active subharmonic mixer is known as prior art as a method to reduce the local oscillator self-mixing and radiation problems in a direct conversion (or low IF) receiver by using multiple phases of a subharmonic frequency in multi-stack double-balanced active mixer topology [1][2]. FIG. 3 is block diagram of a prior art subharmonic mixer. In this mixer, RF inputs, 71 and 72, are converted to currents by transistors 79 and 80. The in-phase local oscillator signals 73 and 74 drive the first stage of current commutators of transistors 81-84, and the quadrature local oscillator signals 75 and 76 drive the second stage of current commutators 85-88. The result currents are converted to output voltages 77 and 78 by resistors 89 and 90. These methods rely on active mixers that do not scale well with lower supply voltages, have significant non-linearity, have high power dissipation, and can not be effectively implemented in MOS technologies.